Totally spies Episdoe 161 From Smart to Dumb
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor investigate the dumbness of all scientist all over the world. But found out that Stacy is stealing their smarts so she can become the smartest person in the world. In b-story Victor compete with his school in the Smart-Off.


Totally Spies episode 161 From Smart to Dumb

INT. JAPANESE ROBOTICS LABORATORY JAPAN

In the Robotic lab in Japan, the Japanese Robots scientist Kyoto Toyguy was putting some robots away into the other room.

KYOTO TOYGUY

Everything is all cleaned, not to get home to get some sleep.

Kyoto Toyguy exited out from the laboratory.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE ROBOTIC LABORATORY PARKING LOT EVENING

Kyoto Toyguy came out from the laboratory and walked into the parking lot. Kyoto Toyguy came up to his car. All of a sudden movement came out from behind the bushes in the distant.

KYOTO TOYGUY

Hello is someone there?

All of a sudden a gigantic robot came out from the bushes and came up towards Kyoto Toyguy.

KYOTO TOYGUY

AHHHHHHH

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DAYTIME

At the Beverley Hills Elementary School the bell ranged and all of the kids are running out from the front doors of the school. The Spies and Rex arrive at the school where the kids ran past them.

Victor came out from the front doors carrying his backpack on his back and a piece of paper in his hands. He walk over to the spies and Rex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Rex

Victor petted Rex on the head and he, Rex and the Spies walk away from the school.

SAM

So Victor how was your day?

CUT TO

EXT. SUBRENS OF BEVERILY HILLS

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It was great my principle told us that our school's rival wanted our school to compete in Smart off to see witch school is the smartest in the state. So ask me some very hard questions so I could be ready for the Smart Off.

SAM

Alright how many tons of apples are grown around the world?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

60 million tons.

SAM

That's correct.

CLOVER

How long is the Great Wall of China?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

21,196.18 km long.

CLOVER

Wow good answer Victor.

ALEX

How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

CLOVER

Alex that is a tongue twister not a science question.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

About 700 pounds.

ALEX

Wow Victor you shore are smart, how do you get all of that information?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Each time I please my hand or finger onto a page or then entire book, my plant powers allow to absorb information from the book.

SAM

Well I hope your mother knows about this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She knows I texted her all the way from Hawaii, I even got the permission form for her to sign.

ALEX

Well how are you going to give that to your mother?

Suddenly the Spies and Victor gotten WOOHPED.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNELS.

The Spies, Victor and Rex Slide down the WOOHP.

ALEX

Good thing we are being WOOHPed to Jerry's office you could use his fax machine.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Fun WOOHP fact. The WOOHP tunneling system is connected all the around the world. It also uses a highly powerful vacuum to suck the agents down the tunnel to their destination. WOOHPing like this didn't started back in the year 2000s.

CLOVER

Well Jerry should've told us about that when we'd joined.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies, Victor and Rex all landed onto the coach in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Jerry, could you fax this to my mom so she could sign it for me.

JERRY

Absolutely.

Victor gave Jerry the permission form and Jerry faxed away to Hawaii.

JERRY

While that is being faxed, I'll tell you all about today's mission.

Jerry pull up a footage from the computer.

JERRY

All the around the world, the smartest scientist are suddenly becoming stupid, just take a look.

On the footage the scientist is banging his head onto the table.

ALEX

Why is that scientist banging his head on the table?

JERRY

Because her intelligences are sucked away from her. And I need the 4 of your to investigate the decreasing of all intelligence of every scientist, starting with Kyoto Toyguy a famous robotics scientist from Japan.

The Spies and Victor transform into their Spy uniforms.

JERRY

For today's gadgets, you'll be having the Acid Spray hair spray, the stop in your tracks sticky gum, the weak point seeking sunglasses, the tracking hairclip and for you Victor, today you'll be having 2 gadgets the Magnetic Mabel bombs that can attach to any metal surface and easily detonated and the brain shield sweatband, it protects you from psychic attacks and keeps your brain highly functional.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Better be safe than sorry.

The fax of Victor's permission form came from the printer.

JERRY

Ahh, here is the permission form with your mother's signature on it.

VICTOR VANERFLEET

Thank you Jerry.

JERRY

Good luck spies, make me proud.

The Spies and Victor and Rex got WOOHPED.

FADE TO

EXT. KYOTO TOYGUY'S HOUSE TOYKYO JAPAN DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor arrive at Kyoto Toyguy's house.

SAM

Alright here we are at his house.

All of a sudden 30 security robots came out from the ground and face the Spies and Victor.

ALEX

What robots.

CLOVER

Where did they came from?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They came from the ground.

CLOVER

We know that Victor.

SAM

Everyone smash some bots.

The Security robots charged right at the Spies and Victor. Sam leaped into the air and spray the Acid Spray Hairy Spray on the robot melting it. Sam then throws a flying jump kick at the other robot smashing it into pieces. She then black flipped over another security robot and leaded behind it. Her karate chops the robot in half.

Alex dodges 3 lasers from the 3 security robots and leaped into the air and landed onto the security robot and aimed its laser at the other robot destroying it into pieces. She leaped off from the security robot and pushes it to the ground.

Clover throws a flying jump kick at a security robot knocking it into another security robot and making both of them explode. Clover leaped into the air and karate chops the robot in half.

Victor uses his plant powers to make giant roots and smashes 4 security robots into piece. Victor fires leaves from the giant roots hitting the robots and making them explode. Victor raises his hand into the air making a giant root to come out from the ground and the root smashes 5 security robots into pieces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time for some fun Rex.

Victor blow his whistle causing Rex to grow big. Rex roared and stomp onto all of the security robots.

CLOVER

Could we sit this one out and let Rex do all of the smashing?

SAM

Nice try Clover let's help out Rex.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap 3 giant roots around the security robots and destroying them into pieces. Victor ran up the giant root and jumped off from him. Victor throws his marble bombs at the other security robots. The marbles attach to the robots and they exploded on all of them leaving 3 left.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright girls finish this.

The Spies all karate chop the remaining 3 security robots cutting them in half making them explode. All of a sudden a giant security robot came out from the building.

ALEX

That came out from nowhere.

Clover puts on the weak point seeking sunglasses. She sees a weak point on the robot's chest.

CLOVER

I see a weak spot on the robot's chest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a giant stick appear out from the ground and stabbed through the giant robot. The giant robot exploded.

SAM

I wonder what that was about.

KYOTO TOYGUY'S ASSISTANT

Sorry about that, we've put that up for safety.

ALEX

What do you mean?

CUT TO

INT. KYOTO TOYGUY'S HOUSE KYOTO'S ROOM

The Spies and Victor came into Kyoto's room, where Kyoto was flopping on the floor like a fish out of water.

CLOVER

OK is that a new thing in Japan that we need to know about.

KYOTO TOYGUY'S ASSISTANT

He has been like that since 9:30 this morning.

SAM

We'll see what is going on with him?

Sam uses her compowered to scan Kyoto's brainwaves. As a result the brain wave pattern on Sam's compowered is disguising.

ALEX

What does it say?

SAM

It looks like Kyoto's brainwaves are decreasing by the minute.

CLOVER

What was he doing late night?

KYOTO TOYGUY'S ASSISTANT

He was just getting into his car back at the robotic lab.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about we return to the since of the crime.

SAM

Good idea Victor.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE ROBOTIC LABORATORY PARKING LOT DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor arrive at the robotic lab parking lot.

SAM

Now if I was a genius who gotten his intelligences taken away where will I stand.

ALEX

Hey look foot prints.

The Spies and Victor see the foot prints on the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah and they look a lot like robot foot prints.

CLOVER

How you know about that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I learned it from Jerry during my training. And it appears that the foot prints appeared from those bushes.

The Spies and Victor walk up to the bushes and see a giant hole behind the bushes.

SAM

Whoever took Kyoto's smarts very intelligent? But now we should send the brainwaves to Jerry.

Alex found a scrunchie on the ground next to the hole. She picked it up.

ALEX

Hey our baddy left us something.

CLOVER

A scrunchie, who do we know who wears a scrunchie?

SAM

We better take that to Jerry also.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good call, now we can go back home, the try outs for the Smart Off begin tomorrow, you girls can come and support me.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERELY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AUDITORIUM THE NEXT DAY

In the auditorium the 5 other students and Victor are all lined in a line facing the sets where the Spies are setting in the front row with the other students sitting in the back row.

THE TEACHER

No Vicky the CN tower is in Toronto not Calgary.

The little girl came off from the stage.

THE TEACHER

Alright next question…

CLOVER

There are only 4 students left.

ALEX

I know… should they just pick all of the students?

SAM

No the Smart off only needs 3 students not 4.

CLOVER

Victor has gotten 2 answers right, I hope the next one for him will be an easy one.

THE TEACHER

Alright Victor this last one is for you hope you get it. What is the Arecaceae commonly known as?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know this one I learned it from my mom it's commonly known as the palm tree.

THE TEACHER

Correct Victor. Victor, Marco and Alice are the one going into the Smart Off. It will take place on Saturday night at the Los Angeles' museum of knowledge.

Everyone in their sets including the spies stand up and clap.

CLOVER

It comes in handy to have a Botanist mother to teach her son everything about plants.

Victor came up to the spies and Rex.

SAM

Congratulations Victor.

ALEX

Totally, now you're shoeing to win this for your school.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, but this is only for a friendly competition not a rivalry.

CLOVER

Oh come on there has to be one prize involved.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well first prize will give the winning school advance computers to help with their homework.

SAM

That is a good prize to win.

Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged. She took out her compowered and answered it.

CLOVER

Hey Jer did you analyzed the brainwaves that we sent you?

JERRY

Yes I did and you won't believe what I found.

Jerry snaps his figures and the Spies and Victor gotten sucked up through the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET

The Spies and Victor came into the WOOHP Jet where Jerry is.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So Jerry what did you find?

JERRY

What I found is that Kyoto's brainwaves are decreasing at a rapid rate, in no time he'll be lite headed literally.

CLOVER

Like Mandy and her obsession with her popularity.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry could you give us a list of baddies who are obsessed with brain power or wanted to be the smartest man in the world.

Jerry type onto the computer and a list of 5 baddies pop up on the computer screen.

JERRY

So far that the baddies that Sam, Clover and Alex caught who are obsessed with brain power and being very smart people are, the Ambassador, Wink and Margie, Professor Link and Stacy.

ALEX

WE have found a scrunchie from Tokyo.

SAM

So does that mean Stacy is behind all of this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Who is Stacy a former friend of yours?

SAM

More like former roommate, she took my smarts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is she still in prison?

JERRY

No, she was released early for good behaviour.

SAM

Sometimes baddies who have good behaviour have bad behaviour on the inside.

ALEX

Do you know where she is now?

JERRY

She has return home to her home town of Sacramento California.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Also known as the capital of California.

CLOVER

I always thought it was Los Angles.

JERRY

Suit up spies I'm taking you to Sacramento.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy suits. Jerry activated the turbo boosters on the jet. The WOOHP Jet goes at supersonic speeds. Victor and Rex are strapped into their seats while the spies hang onto the back of the seats as the jet goes at supersonic speed.

CUT TO

EXT. STACY'S HOUSE SACRAMENTO SUNSET

The Spies and Victor came down from the sky and opened their parachutes and floated down in front of Stacy's house.

SAM

Here we are Stacy's house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could we go into the front door?

CLOVER

No, least go the back way we don't know where she is.

CUT TO

INT. STACY'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM.

The Spies and Victor and Rex came into Stacy's house through the backdoor of the living room. Pictures of Stacy as a kid are all over the walls.

ALEX

Look at all of these pictures.

CLOVER

And she looks so happy.

SAM

She looks likes she loves being in second place for events. She got second place in every science fares.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But why did she didn't like being in second place?

Suddenly Rex started digging through the trash.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex no, don't dig through the trash.

Rex pulls out the second place ribbons from the trash. Victor took the ribbons out from Rex's mouth.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why these ribbons are in the trash?

SAM

She throw them out because she doesn't want to see them.

CLOVER

Or she doesn't want to remind her of her failure.

ALEX

Look at her mom and dad, they both work at Yale as professors.

CLOVER

Why is she still here in California?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about we look into her room for more information?

CUT TO

INT. STACY'S ROOM

The Spies, Victor and Rex came into Stay's room. Rex took out a picture of Stacy out from the trash.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Rex found something.

Rex gave the picture to Victor.

SAM

It looks like a picture of Stacy from high school.

Alex picked up a year book from the floor.

ALEX

It looks like this picture of her came out from her yearbook.

Victor place the picture into the year book.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It is.

CLOVER

Alright she is totally off the deep end of trying to be in first place for knowledge, could she give up on that goal.

All of a sudden Stacy crashes through the floor in her new exoskeleton. She pointed a laser at the spies.

SAM

Stacy, wow nice new exoskeleton you have.

STACY

I try to be thrilled to meet you spies again with a new partner of yours, but it's not.

CLOVER

Let me get this straight, you want to take every scientist brain powers or any other smart person's brain power so that you can use it for yourself to get into Yale, Harvard or get back into Mali U.

STACY

Wrong. I am taking away their smarts to add them to my smarts to become the smartest person in the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait we aren't properly introduced, my name is Victor Vanderfleet and that I learned from my mom, is that smarts is no competition, you can be smart in your own way. Look at Clover she is fashion smart, Alex is smart with animals and Sam well she is mega smart.

STACY

And that is what I need to become the smartest person in the world.

Stacy fires her laser at Sam sucking all of her brain power.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And second being second is no big deal, you tried you're hardest and…

STACY

Oh shut up kid now excise me, I am going to take more people's smarts starting with Stevie Hiking. Later Losers ahahahahahahahahah.

Stacy rocketed out from her room. Clover throws the tracking hairclip onto Stacy's exoskeleton.

ALEX

She's getting away.

CLOVER

Don't worry I got the tracking hairclip on her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What about Sam.

CLOVER

Sammy?

ALEX

Sammy.

SAM

Hey guys what happened. Hey I wonder what these are for on my body.

Sam started to squeeze her breast. Clover covered Victor's eyes.

CLOVER

Sammy you know that Victor is here right.

SAM

Victor try these things on my body they fell like pillows.

Sam shoved Victor's face into her breast.

CLOVER

OK totally inopportunity.

ALEX

Come on we got to stop Stacy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could we pull my face out from Sam's boobs?

Cut to

INT WASHINGTON SCIENCE CENTER EVENING

At the Washington Science Center a crowd of people are waiting for Stevie Hiking.

ANNOUCER

Ladies and Gentlemen Stevie Hiking.

Stevie Hiking came out from the current.

STEVIE HIKING

Can everyone hear me?

THE CROWD

Yes.

Suddenly Stacy in her exoskeleton came through the glass ceiling and landed onto the floor. The crowd of people ran for their lives.

STACY

Hello big fan of yours. Now I would like to take your smarts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

STOP!

Stacy turned to the Spies, Victor and Rex.

STACY

Oh great you guys again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stacy please you don't have to do this.

STACY

Oh please you're just a kid with a low IQ.

CLOVER

Check again.

STACY'S P.O.V HELMET

Stacy sees that Victor's IQ is over 140.

RETURN TO SCENE

STACY

No way is his IQ 140, and that is what I need.

Stacy fires a laser at Victor taking his smarts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nice try, but I am wearing this special headband for 2 days.

STACY

AHHHHH

Stacy fires missiles from her exoskeleton at the Spies, Victor and Rex. They all dodge the missiles.

SAM

Yeah fireworks.

ALEX

Not fireworks Sammy but missiles.

CLOVER

Time to stop this chick in her tracks with the stop in your tracks sticky gum.

SAM

Oh gum.

Sam grabbed the gum out from Clover's hands and started to chow it. Sam blow a big bubble causing it to pop sticking Sam, Clover and Alex's feet in the gum.

CLOVER

Ah Sammy.

STACY

It's always good to have a side effect to my brain sucking laser.

Victor blows his whistle making Rex grow into a giant T-Rex. Rex charged at Stacy. Stacy throws a punch at Rex knocking him to the floor causing him to shrink down to his normal size.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stop this now.

Victor leaped onto Stacy and grabbed onto her exoskeleton.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you think you're the one who has trouble for being really smart, think again?

STACY

How do you know you little brat.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because I know because I read your entire diary.

CLOVER

Alright Victor when are dealing with a baddy who is obsessed with smarts, don't read their diary.

STACY

What is wrong with you reading my diary?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because I know that you are competing with your parents and other smart students and it's all because of your smarts.

DISSOLVE TO

INT: VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S LABORATORY 5 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

Violet Vanderfleet walked down into her laboratory, where she sees 5 year old Victor using her stuff.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What's going on down here young man?

5 YEAR OLD VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I made this for you.

5 Year old Victor Vanderfleet pulls off the clothe to revel a weird flower he made. The flower farted.

5 YEAR OLD VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's horrible right?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I see worse, I place second in my school's garden show, with a little bit more work this flower will be prefect.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you see try to be smart is not steeling other people's brain power or try to eliminate the competition it's about showing the skills you made to try your beast and the people you know who shall appreciate your work. And you're not smart you're just a dumb blonde who is obsessed with brain power.

Stacy started to cry.

ALEX

We are very disappointed in you young man.

CLOVER

We're going to tell your mom that you named a girl a dumb blonde.

STACY

Oh it's true. All my life is being the dumb blonde of my family and that is just a stereotype, I just wanted to make my parents proud of me for who I am with an IQ of 100, but when I notice is that I am failing in the past, I knew that I have I need to increase my IQ to catch up with my parents.

STEVIE HIKING

You don't need to do that, in life you struggle to become the smart person you want to be, but there is no limit to being smart, just be proud of being who you are, reather you are smart or not, your parents will still be proud of you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stacy if you may please give Sam's smarts back.

STACY

Sure.

Stacy aims the laser at Sam's head. She fires the laser at Sam returning her mind back to normal.

SAM

Hey, what happened and why are our feet in sticky gum.

ALEX

Sammy, you're back to normal.

SAM

What did I miss?

STACY

I guess you're going to return me to the WOOHP prison right?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We'll talk to Jerry about that, but please return the other smarts back to the scientist.

FADE TO

INT. LOS ANGELES' MUESUM OF KNOWLEDGE EVENING

In the Los Angele's museum of knowledge the score way tied for Beverly Hills Elementary School of 950 and the rival school with the same number.

ANNOUNCER

With the score tied answer this question for the tie breaker. Name the Astro Physicist whose theory of time travel shall give us an advantage of traveling through time in the future.

Victor Vanderfleet press the buzzer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is it Stevie Hiking?

ANNOUNCER

Correct, Beverly Hills Elementary is our winner.

The score for Beverly Hills Elementary School changed from 950 to 1000 points. Everyone clapped so as the Spies. Alex send the video of Victor in the Smart off to Violet Vanderfleet in Hawaii.

The Spies came up to Victor who was walking off from the stage.

SAM

Congratulation Victor you won.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Sammy I wish Stacy was here to see me compete, I am really starting to like her.

CLOVER

Wait you like a baddy.

ALEX

That is totally embarrassing

Suddenly Jerry and Stacy came up to the Spies and Victor.

JERRY

Actually a former baddy, because Stacy paid her debt to society and come to work for WOOHP.

STACY

I can't wait to be working with you guys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, you can come on some cool missions with us and use cool gadgets too.

JERRY

Speaking of gadget, Stacy is going to be working in the WOOHP gadget laboratory with super spy Dean.

Jerry revels a hologram picture of Dean. Stacy falls in love with the picture.

STACY

Wow he will make a prefect boyfriend for me.

CLOVER

Oh as if you better stay away from him, he's mine.

SAM

No way he's mine.

ALEX

As if.

The girls started to fight over Dean.

Victor Vanderfleet

Do I need to know about this?

JERRY

Nope, just wait until you're older.

THE END


End file.
